X-Odus
by VictorTheNavy
Summary: Victor Navy, havia perdido o amor da vida dele, e por isso, pensava que nunca mais encontraria a felicidade, em um dia antes de ele querer cometer suicidio, seu amigo Drake, guitarrista de uma banda chamada L.I.F.E., o chamou para cantar uma de suas melhores musicas, após isso, ele foi transportado para um lugar meio diferente, o que será que aguarda esse jovem nessa história.
1. Chamas Corajosas

No show da L.I.F.E., eu estava acompanhando Drake solar com sua guitarra, a Black Hydra, eu estava decidido a desistir da minha vida e me entragar a aquela arma pela qual eu cometeria suicidio após o show.

eu ainda me lembrava com lagrimas nos olhos daquele momento em que por causa de uma chamada em seu celular eu havia derramado lagrimas, eu ainda me lembrava do momento em que meu celular vibrava, enquanto tocava a minha musica favorita, quando peguei o celular, vi que era Nick Thrill, meu melhor amigo, a ligação ocorreu do nada, eu com um frio na barriga, previa algo horrivel, decidi atende-lo:

– Nick, o que foi? – dizia eu assustado, ja respirando de uma forma desesperada, prevendo um desastre.

– Victor, eu tenho péssimas noticias – dizia Nick com a voz meio embriagada e fraca, aparentando estar muito triste.

– o que foi? Por que você está triste? E a Rose? Como ela está? – fazia eu varias perguntas totalmente preocupado com o meu melhor amigo e com o amor da minha vida, eu estava ofegante, totalmente arrepiado e estava tremendo, com um olhar de desespero.

– Victor, a Rose Morreu... – dizia Nick chorando, enquanto ele do outro lado da linha carregava uma flor rosa.

– MAS O QUE? MAS COMO? O QUE HOUVE? – perguntava eu ao Nick totalmente frustrado pela noticia, e querendo descobrir por que ela havia me deixado nesse mundo podre.

– ela me pediu para lhe dizer, que você foi à coisa mais importante que já aconteceu na vida dela, e que é para você ser feliz – dizia Nick já chorando sobre a morte de Rose.

– ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE – gritava eu, após ter jogado o meu celular no chão, totalmente confuso sobre o que seria da minha vida após a morte da minha amada.

Então até alguns dias atrás, eu pensava em suicídio, afinal, eu já havia perdido o amor da minha vida, então, após aquele show, eu já estava disposto a desistir de tudo e colocar tudo em apenas um tiro, até que Drake, disse que teria um convidado especial para cantar, esse convidado era eu, fiquei totalmente surpreso com aquilo,, subi ao palco e todos me observavam enquanto chuvia palmas para mim, mas nada adiantaria, eu já estava destinado a desistir de tudo, então fui cantar minha música favorita, L.I.F.E. – Prominence, com essa musica, eu consegui cantar bem, nunca pensei que fosse um bom vocalista, quando a musica havia terminado, senti um calor intenso, quando percebi, ví chamas me consumindo, aonde a ultima coisa que eu vi foi Drake desaparecendo e o céu estrelado naquela noite depressiva aonde todo aquele sofrimento por amor terminaria em suicídio, engraçado, a ultima coisa em que eu havia pensado era nela... Quando acordei, notei que o céu estava esverdeado, havia grandes florestas, era tudo tão diferente, perdido naquele lugar, com uma grande dor de cabeça, totalmente confuso, e querendo logo saber o que realmente estava acontecendo, quando notei, lá estava eu e uma misteriosa joia que havia aparecido junto com um bracelete, era uma joia vermelha e que sua tonalidade lembrava sangue, era meio quente, enquanto observava aquele tipo estranho de Rubi ouvi, estranhos rugidos, quando olhei para a esquerda, um velho estava sendo atacado por criaturas que pareciam Leões voadores, o estranho é que eles tinham asas de morcego e tinham cobras em suas caldas, eles atacavam aquele estranho senhor de forma furiosa e impiedosa, sem motivos, eu corri para tentar salvar a vida daquele senhor, ainda bem que eu sei lutar corpo a corpo, acertava socos e chutes, e tacava pequenas pedras naquelas 2 criaturas de repente, uma eu consegui cega-la acertando um soco de direita em seu olho esquerdo, a outra quase me acertou com sua calda de cobra, mas por sorte, era a criatura que eu havia cegado, por isso então ela errou, peguei um pedaço de madeira e comecei a bater em uma delas, deixando ela meio ofegante, de repente, uma das criaturas curou a que estava cega, eu estava cansado pela batalha que eu havia tido com aquele monstro sangrento, eu sentia meu braço tremer devido a força extrema que havia usado, ele estava formigando de tanta dor, eu estava com a visão fraca, sem esperança nenhuma, e sorrindo, me preparando para o golpe final, aonde eu partiria e encontraria o amor da minha vida após a morte, vendo que eu estava encurralado e prestes a morrer sorrindo, o estranho senhor tocou no meu Rubi, senti uma energia flamejante me dominar, e uma misteriosa katana apareceu e me deu mais uma chance de vitória, eu estava assustado observando aquela espada, parecia com as dos animes que eu e Nick assistíamos, observando aquela arma, com aqueles kanjis ocultos que eu não conseguia decifrar, eu Olhava maravilhado para aquela espada. Com uma cara séria, o estranho senhor disse:

– use isso com sabedoria Victor Navy, afinal você é o escolhido da profecia do equilíbrio – dizia o misterioso senhor olhando sério para mim e colocando confiança, sabendo que eu poderia vencer aquela luta.

– como o senhor me conhece? – perguntava eu confuso, querendo saber mais sobre como aquele velho estranho me conhecia.

– não há tempo! Lute e triunfe sobre tudo o que te fizer mal! – dizia o velho, com desespero em seu olhar, me mandando acabar logo com aquelas criaturas.

– Let's rock! – exclamava eu, já arrancando a cabeça de uma das criaturas e pensando na dor que ela estava sentindo.

Meus cortes envolviam chamas na lamina da katana, eu consegui matar uma arrancando sua cabeça, assim, revelando o primeiro Kanji que dizia "quando o herói chegar" As criaturas que haviam sobrado fugiram com medo das chamas, assim, a misteriosa katana havia voltado para o Rubi, eu estava tão exausto que cai de joelhos, com minhas mãos se apoiando ao chão, o velho se aproximou de mim e me curou com o seu misterioso cajado com um pedaço de uma joia branca que reluzia como a luz do luar, eu observava a joia dele enquanto ele me ajudava a recuperar as minhas forças, após ele me curar, eu me levantei e agradeci o velho com um aperto de mão, ele com um sorriso estranho no rosto e com um olhar forte dizia:

– Victor Navy! Então você finalmente chegou – dizia o idoso feliz por motivos misteriosos para mim.

– quem é o senhor? E como o senhor me conhece? – eu perguntava totalmente confuso observando a cara de felicidade do velho.

– eu me chamo Yoshiro Kazayama, eu vou te preparar para cumprir a profecia – dizia ele olhando atentamente para mim, enquanto com cara determinada apontava o dedo para mim.

– me preparar? E eu sou por um acaso algum tipo de herói? Eu sou simplesmente um cara que perdeu a amada – dizia eu, enquanto chorava lembrando aquele dia.

– e que não sabe reconhecer as ações em nossa vida, Victor Navy, se não era ela, então alguém bem melhor deve estar esperando por você, só espere Victor, eu vou te dar toda a sabedoria necessária, eu vou te mostrar que você ainda tem motivos para continuar vivendo – dizia Yoshiro colocando a mão em meu ombro, determinado a me mostrar que ele realmente tinha razão.

– ok, vou dar uma chance a isso – dizia em com os braços cruzados, com cara de bravo e os olhos fechados.

– _como se isso fosse ajudar em alguma coisa_ – pensava eu com a cabeça fora do lugar, pensando que realmente não teria razão para continuar assim.

Após chegarmos ao acampamento dele, eu recebi algumas roupas, era um sobretudo preto com símbolo da guilda do mestre Yoshiro nela, calça jeans e uma espécie de sapatos, sem cadarços, com detalhes de metal em volta, e um desenho de um sol, eu pensava:

– _roupas confortáveis, mas por que são tão sem estilo? – _perguntava eu bravo com aqueles sapatos estranhos.

Mestre Yoshiro chegava observando seriamente uma carta, me olhando sério, eu percebia em seu olhar, o nível de preocupação dele, ele até tremia com isso, fui chamado e Yoshiro me disse:

– tenho uma missão para você – dizia ele aparentando estar preocupado.

– o que houve mestre? Que carta é essa? – perguntava eu querendo saber o porquê da preocupação do velho.

– essa carta, é de uma das minhas melhores discípulas, Claire Mayura, na carta diz que ela foi tentar dominar sua conjuração elementar, para se possível, se fortalecer – dizia ele com um olhar totalmente sério.

– e por que está tão preocupado mestre? – perguntava eu totalmente preocupado com o velho.

– ela foi treinar no vale do sussurro, lá é um lugar muito perigoso, ah, se eu ainda pudesse lutar, seria mais do que o necessário para eu ajuda-la – dizia o mestre aparentando estar preocupado e precisando de ajuda.

– eu vou salva-la mestre! Afinal, eu te devo uma pela cura – dizia eu sorridente com os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados.

– Victor, mas o vale do sussurro é um lugar muito perigoso para um novato como você! Tem certeza que vai aceitar essa tarefa? – perguntava ele batendo com a mão na mesa para mim.

– se aqueles leões nem foram tão difíceis, com certeza esse desafio vai ser fácil – dizia eu totalmente confiante da minha palavra, pensando que quem sabe, eu ainda poderia viver.

– _ele parece outra pessoa, ele não parece o mesmo garoto que eu havia encontrado há minutos atrás, como as pessoas mudam, enfim – _pensava o velho Yoshiro, afinal realmente, eu havia mudado.

Eu aceitei a missão, e fui ao vale do sussurro atrás da garota, o mestre me deu uma foto dela.

Nome: Claire Mayura  
Idade: 16 anos (igual a mim).  
Cor dos cabelos: vermelhos como rosas.  
vestimenta: roupa de arqueira cor verde claro como as folhas.

Eu procurava sem descanso pela garota, já estava ofegante, suava muito, por sorte aquele lugar ventava muito, então não estava tão calor, ouvi os mesmos rugidos de antes, até que percebi que os mesmos leões que haviam me atacado antes, voltaram, querendo revanche, com isso, eu não tive outra escolha, há não ser lutar, só que eu percebi que as criaturas estavam se afastando até aparecer o possível líder deles, ele era enorme, era vermelho, com uma cicatriz no rosto, entre o focinho e os olhos, e não era uma cobra que tinha em seu rabo, era um dragão, e suas asas não eram de morcegos, eram de dragão mesmo, o mestre havia me avisado sobre essa criatura, ela era chamada Chimeragon, eu saquei minha Katana e lutei contra a criatura, eu acertava vários cortes nela, mas nenhum sequer deixava um arranhão nela, ela me acertava com suas garras, me deixando assim, uma cicatriz de corte no meu olho direito, no começo eu gritava de dor, enquanto eu colocava a mão no meu olho que estava ensanguentado, eu me sentia encurralado, a criatura veio com tudo para cima de mim, até que eu tentei me proteger com a katana, acabei acertando no peito da criatura, assim, deixando ela inconsciente, menos a calda dela de dragão, que ainda cuspia fogo com ódio, então tentei chegar perto da criatura, mas eu não conseguia, assim, eu estava sem esperanças de vitória, até que eu vi uma flecha acertar a cabeça do dragão, eu vi a tal da Claire Mayura acertando varias flechas na criatura, ela me dizia:

– Arranque a cabeça do dragão! – dizia ela enquanto acertava outra flecha com um olhar desesperado.

– ok! Here we go! – dizia eu correndo com a minha katana, prestes a lançar um corte e arrancar a cabeça do dragão.

Eu corria, desviando das chamas que viam pela esquerda e pela direita, o dragão cuspia uma pedra flamejante, eu tentei cortar a pedra, mas não havia conseguido, até que o segundo Kanji havia aparecido, ele dizia "a salvação vai ressurgir" com a aparição do segundo Kanji, eu consegui cortar a pedra, após isso, eu acertei uma espadada na cabeça do dragão, ele rugia de dor enquanto ia ao chão, com isso, sua cabeça foi arrancada, e eu a peguei como um troféu para mim, fui falar com a Claire, ela estava me olhando com o rosto vermelho e parecia estar envergonhada por me conhecer enquanto dizia:

– e...então você finalmente c...chegou huh? – dizia ela totalmente pálida com o rosto vermelho e gaguejando.

– então você também sabia que eu iria para cá huh? Prazer, eu sou Victor Navy – dizia eu de joelhos para ela enquanto beijava a mão dela.

– é...é uma honra senhor Navy, mas por que m...me cumprimentou dessa maneira? – dizia ela totalmente vermelha e com vergonha da minha ação.

– é assim que se trata uma dama, como você – dizia eu sorrindo com os olhos fechados para ela.

– s...senhor Navy, parece m...meio cansado, por que n...não deita no meu colo e d...descansa um pouco – dizia ela com muita vergonha de mim.

– ah, t...tudo bem – dizia eu começando a ficar com o rosto vermelho com uma cara confusa por causa dela ser linda, mas mesmo assim, eu ainda não tirava o amor da minha vida da cabeça.

Eu deitei no colo dela, ela estava com o rosto vermelho, estava tremendo, eu conseguia ouvir seu coração que batia rapidamente, junto ao meu, ela acariciava o meu cabelo, enquanto eu via o quanto ela era linda.


	2. Começa a Batalha!

Após eu ter descansado no colo de Claire, ela havia dormido, eu levantei e a carreguei em meus braços, estava dormindo com um sorriso no rosto, eu ficava observando enquanto andava com ela no colo, que ela parecia feliz, eu ficava me perguntando o motivo de tanta felicidade enquanto eu a observava com o meu rosto ficando vermelho, enfim, eu havia andado já fazia uma hora quando eu consegui sair do vale e chegar na base, chegando lá, fui recebido por discípulos do mestre Yoshiro, aonde eles carregavam ela e também me davam agua fresca por causa de minha fadiga, eu estava com um tampa olho por causa do ferimento que Chimeragon havia feito no meu olho direito, eu estava observando Claire se recuperar, o doutor havia dito que ela estava com um tipo estranho de veneno, causado pela mordida de uma cobra de Quimera (os leões com asas e caldas de cobra), mas por sorte ele tinha o antidoto, eu estava sentado do lado de Claire, observando ela dormir, com um sorriso em meu rosto dando graças a deus ela estar viva, enquanto segurava a mão dela, quando ela acordou e viu eu segurando a mão dela, rapidamente seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela disse:

– Victor, sua mão está tão q-quentinha – dizia ela com o rosto vermelho enquanto segurava a minha mão com as duas mãos macias dela.

– a-ah, d-desculpe-me, é que eu desativei o Rubi não faz muito tempo e também por que eu estive segurando a sua mão durante todo esse tempo, hehe me desculpe – dizia eu com o rosto vermelho olhando para Claire que estava com o rosto vermelho olhando para baixo.

– a-ah, tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar – dizia ela olhando para baixo com o rosto vermelho.

Mestre Yoshiro chegou e me viu com o olho machucado, ele perguntou:

– Victor! O que houve com o seu olho direito? – perguntava o mestre totalmente assustado com o minha tapa olho.

– desculpe-me mestre, eu não tomei cuidado com Chimeragon, ela arranhou meu olho direito, eu ainda posso usar o olho, mas vai ficar uma cicatriz grande, pelo menos eu venci o Chimeragon – dizia eu sorrindo para o mestre Yoshiro com os olhos fechados.

– escolhido, tome mais cuidado, se você não tivesse sobrevivido eu não sei o que faria, mas você venceu o Chimeragon e também salvou minha aluna, eu te devo a minha vida – dizia ele me abraçando enquanto chorava.

– mestre, não precisa agradecer, eu apenas quero ficar mais forte, assim eu vou poder me proteger dos inimigos que se colocarem no meu caminho – dizia eu determinado a ficar forte, mas nem conseguindo ficar em pé direito.

– descanse guerreiro, você vai precisa, e você minha cara Claire Mayura, conseguiu aperfeiçoar sua conjuração elementar, o "Tornado"?

– sim, eu consegui mestre, agora eu fiquei forte, mestre, eu posso pedir uma coisa? – dizia ela olhando sério para o mestre com um olhar determinado.

– pode sim, jovem Claire – dizia o mestre com um sorriso no rosto, os olhos fechados e querendo ouvir a proposta de Claire.

– por favor, eu quero fazer uma equipe com o Victor, eu posso? – dizia Claire já com o rosto vermelho olhando para o lado tentando disfarçar.

– Claire Mayura, você nunca foi de querer fazer equipes com nenhum homem, você até rejeitou os que quiseram te amar – dizia o mestre coçando sua barba olhando com cara surpresa para Claire.

– é que ele realmente f-foi útil na ultima batalha, e eu queria que nós dois formássemos os mais fortes da sua guilda mestre – dizia ela ainda com o rosto vermelho, olhando para mim, seus olhos brilhavam bastante.

– está bem, a partir de hoje vocês dois são uma equipe – dizia Yoshiro apontando para mim e para Claire com um olhar meio sinistro e um sorriso mais sinistro ainda.

– viva! Ele deixou – dizia Claire toda contente pulando da cama e me abraçando.

– Claire, vai ser bom fazer uma equipe com você, mas não precisa me sufocar – dizia eu ficando sem ar por causa do abraço apertado de Claire.

– ah, me desculpe Victor... – dizia ela mais uma vez com vergonha, e tentando disfarçar o rosto vermelho olhando para o lado.

Enfim, após a felicidade de Claire, Yoshiro nos chamou para andarmos um pouco pelo bosque da tempestade, onde o mestre previa algo, mas não estava querendo nos contar o que era, caminhamos pelo vale durante um bom tempo, uma hora eu percebi que Claire estava quieta demais, eu então segurei sua mão, ela ficou vermelha, mas continuou segurando minha mão, apesar de estar com vergonha, ela parecia gostar quando eu segurava sua mão, até que ouvi uns barulhos estranhos, uma moita de folhas se mexia bastante, eu pensei que fosse apenas um coelho ou coisa do gênero, e fui andando normalmente segurando a mão de Claire que apesar de envergonhada eu via em seu rosto que estava vermelho, um sorriso, eu já estava pensando se eu deveria esquecer a Rose e tentar alguma coisa com a Claire, as vezes ela apertava minha mão, eu me arrepiava todo e meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, realmente não tinha duvidas, eu realmente estava apaixonado por Claire Mayura, mas e meu passado? E Rose Thrill? Tudo ficaria para trás? Decidi esperar um pouco mais e pensar.  
Enquanto eu pensava nisso, o mestre pediu para que parássemos de andar e observássemos, eu avistava lá longe, uma misteriosa cidade, aonde gárgulas e morcegos rodeavam o assustador castelo, mestre Yoshiro disse:

– a cidade de Luciferius... ela nunca desaparece... – observava o mestre com os olhos arregalados observando a misteriosa cidade voadora.

– mestre! Que cidade é aquela? – perguntava eu com um frio na barriga, assustado com aquela cidade voadora.

– aquela é a cidade de Luciferius, lá vive o poderoso Lorde Zenon, eu havia derrotado ele há séculos, mas parece que ele voltou à vida e quer recomeçar essa guerra – dizia o mestre observando a cidade de Luciferius seriamente.

– e quem é lorde Zenon? – perguntava Claire se segurando em meu braço assustada com a cidade.

– Lorde Zenon é meu eterno rival, desde que as gemas elementares foram criadas, eu sempre estive guerreando com ele, foram batalhas e mais batalhas sem fim, até que ele decidiu juntar todas as nove gemas elementares, e ter um poder imparável, eu sempre consegui derrota-lo, mas agora, eu estou velho e impossibilitado de lutar, eu preciso tentar detê-lo mais uma vez, eu sempre esperei pelos quatro escolhidos da profecia do equilíbrio – dizia o mestre sorrindo para mim.

– Quatro escolhidos da profecia do Equilibrio? Quantos o senhor já encontrou? – perguntava eu ao mestre desesperado querendo dar um fim ao Zenon.

– por enquanto apenas dois – revelava o mestre apontando para mim e para Claire com um sorriso em seu rosto – mas eu não vou desistir de encontra-los.

– Claire, você também é uma escolhida da profecia? – perguntava eu depois de ter caído para trás, assustado pela revelação do mestre.

– sim Victor, por enquanto só falta 2, assim, vamos vencer o Zenon de uma vez por todas! – dizia Claire com um sorriso diferente, um sorriso feliz e com esperanças.

– mestre, eu prometo não desaponta-lo, eu vou vencer Zenon a todo custo – dizia em apontando meu punho para o Castelo de Abyss, sem mais nenhum medo daquele castelo voador.

– pode contar comigo Victor! Eu vou te ajudar com o que for necessário – dizia Claire estendendo a mão para mim.

– agora sim, o terceiro e o quarto apareceram agora! – dizia o mestre apontando para trás.

Quando percebemos, havia espécies estranhas de castores com unhas afiadas que saiam da terra, eu e Claire sacamos rapidamente nossas armas, e assim começou uma luta contra os castores, um castor entrou no buraco, Claire disparou uma flecha de vento no buraco assim, tirando ele da terra, quando ele saiu, eu cortei ele no meio, até que um castor veio em minha direção, eu o cortei no meio também, com um corte flamejante, e o ultimo tentou fugir, mas Claire deu uma flechada que acertou bem em sua cabeça, já estávamos comemorando, quando descobrimos que os castores quando morriam, se multiplicavam, de 3, viraram 9, e o pior de tudo, eles viam cada vez mais fortes, eu havia dado vários cortes com a minha espada, até que percebi que o terceiro Kanji havia se revelado, ele dizia "as chamas iluminaram o caminho", então percebi que meus cortes de fogo estavam mais fortes, mas continuava a cortas os castores, mesmo assim, eles se multiplicavam cada vez mais, eu já estava ofegante, quando Claire disse:

– Victor, já chega de brincar né? - Dizia ela sorrindo com os olhos fechados.

– Claire, isso é hora para ficar calma? Eles estão quase acabando com a gente, e você está feliz por isso? – dizia eu totalmente nervoso para Claire, da maneira dos animes.

– deixe comigo Victor, conjuração elementar! Tornado! – dizia Claire, juntando as mãos, enquanto uma aura verde rodeava seu corpo, aparecia uma esfera de energia verde em cima dela, assim ela lançou a esfera, ao chão, criando um poderoso vórtice de vento, com laminas verdes e brilhantes, mas isso não serviu muito, foi algo impressionante, mas as criaturas se multiplicaram mais ainda. Já estavam em torno de 54, ou mais, eu estava me apoiando ao chão, já ofegante, enquanto meu corpo tremia com o cansaço, Claire estava cansada também, um castor veio me atacar, eu não iria conseguir me defender, seria o fim de tudo, quando de repente, uma marreta amarelada aparece, me protegendo, quando eu vi quem era, disse:

– você? Mas o que faz aqui neste mundo? – me perguntava com a presença do guerreiro de cabelos brancos com um, sobretudo amarelo, uma calça preta e botas marrons.

– é bom te ver de novo, meu melhor amigo – dizia meu melhor, amigo Nick Thrill, com um sorriso em seu rosto e com os olhos fechados, o que ele estaria fazendo naquele mundo misterioso? E por que ele usava a marreta para poder lutar?


End file.
